Bobby's Daughter
by Impala Tunes
Summary: Dean and Sam get a call from 26 year old Correy, saying her father told her to contact them if he was gone for too long. Correy doesn't know about her father's hunting career, and just thinks that the supernatural is a hobby of his. How will she react to finding out that her fathers stories are real and finding out who her father actually is? -Dean/OC- Slight -Sam/OC-
1. Gone for a Week

Correy held her phone up to her ear, hearing the hum of the ring on the line. She let out a small sigh and waited until she heard the click on the other end.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line asked, it was a man's voice, and deep too.

"Hi, is this Dean Winchester?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, can I help you?" Dean asked.

"My name's Correy. My father told me to call you if he didn' return in a week, it's been over a week." Karen said and began to bite the nail on her index finger, but stopped herself and wiper her hand on the thigh of her jeans.

"I take it you father's a hunter, Correy." Dean clarified.

"It's a hobby of his I guess. He used to take me hunting as a kid, and we would hunt deer together. I know he's experienced, but I'm afraid there was an accident or something.

'So she doesn't know about that kind of hunting., probably for her own good.' Dean thought and nodded his head, thinking. "Well, does he carry a book or something on him all the time, a journal maybe?"

"Yeah, I think so." Correy said remembering a brown leather bound book he always kept at hand in his sea of books at his house.

"Is it around?" Dean asked her and hushed Sam who asked who was on the line. He covered the mic on the phone with his hand and told Sam, "Some chick named Correy who's father is a hunter, missing hunter, that is."

"Yeah, let me go grab it." Correy lowered the phone and went downstairs and over to her father's bookroom. She stepped over stacks of books and made her way over to the desk, knocking over an empty beer bottle in the process, it shattered on the ground and she cursed under her breath.

"You alright there?" Dean asked her and rested his elbow on his knee.

"Yeah, clumsy me. Here it is." She said picking up the book and sitting on the top of the desk and opening it.

"Alright, you're on speaker now, what's on the first page?" Dean asked setting the phone down and switching it to speaker. He grabbed a pen and a pad of cheap motel paper.

"Alright, the first page is just about vampires..." She said with a small sigh.

"Vampires, huh?" Dean said with fake surprise and jotted it down. Might as well play along with her father's act, no need to spoil years of his hard work.

"Yeah, my father has a whole library in his study on just myths, legend, monsters, the whole deal. I guess you could say he was really into the supernatural, can't blame him." She said with a small laugh.

"I guess it can get pretty interesting, Correy. What's on the other pages?" Dean said jotting down a few notes.

"More myths and legends, more monsters. The next few are on Demons and Tulpas." She said thumbing through the journal, when a folded up paper slipped out and fell to the floor.

"That it? Anything else besides monster facts?" Dean said jotting down some more things, a confused Sam looking over his shoulder as he wrote.

"There's a folded up map." Correy said opening it up and looking it over.

"What is the map of? Are there any markings on it?" Dean asked, sitting up straighter.

"A map of the United States and there's two X's, one on Salt lake City and the other on Carson City." Correy said holding the phone between her ear and her shoulder, examining the map.

"Alright, any other markings?" Dean asked, jotting down the names of the cities. and sliding them towards Sam on the table and pointing him to the computer. Sam got up and went to research the cities.

"All of Utah is circled in red, but that's it." Correy said with a shrug and folded the map back up, sticking it randomly back into the book and closing it, setting it back on the desk as she found it.

"Alright Correy, I'm sure your father is fine, but me and brother will go and check in on him. Alright?" Dean said and rolled his shoulders.

"Alright, thanks Dean." Correy said and smiled to herself. "How are you going to find him?"

"Well we got a friend who's into hunting and he'll let us know where to find him probably. We'll go talk to him and the go find your Pops, that sound good?"

"Yeah, thanks again Dean. I almost forgot, his name's Robert. You'll probably need to know that." Correy said.

"Alright, I'll have him call you when we find him."

"Alright, bye Dean." Correy said and sat down on the old sofa in the living room.

"Bye, Correy." Dean said clicked the phone off speaker, then hung up, turning to Sam. "Anything, Sammy?"

"Just the usual so called Animal Attacks. That's probably what her father went to investigate." Sam said turning the computer so Dean could look it over.

"Well let's hit the road Sammy. We need to talk to Bobby about this, see if he knows where we can find this guy." Dean said shrugging his jacket on and tucking his gun into his pants.


	2. Rifles in Cars

Dean and Sam rolled up to Bobby's house in the sleek, black, 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Shouldn't we have phoned ahead? He might not be home." Sam said looking at the closed curtains of the house.

"Are you kidding. This is Bobby we're talking about." Dean said with a laugh. "Bobby's always home."

They both got out and shut their doors simultaneously. The jogged up the stairs and Dean knocked on the door, there was a moment of silence and no one opened up the door. Dean knocked again ,this time a bit harder and still no one answered.

"Bobby?" Dean called out and Sam tried to look between the curtains.

"I told you Dean, we should have-" Sam cut himself off as the door opened a crack.

"Bobby? You alright?" Dean asked and tried to look through the crack. Just them the door opened wider suddenly.

"Sorry, that probably looked a bit shady. I had my hands full, couldn't really get to the door. How can I help you two?" A girl who looked a bit younger than Sam stood in the doorway, a warm smile on her face as she awaited their answer. Dean looked a bit shocked and shared a look with Sam.

"Why are you here? Where's Bobby?" Dean asked and reached into his inner coat pocket, pulling out a flask and unscrewing it. Sam reached around and wrapped his hand around the knife on his belt.

"I live here, and Bobby's out on a hunting trip. Did you two need something, I can probably help you." Correy said looking nervously at the two of them, sensing the change in mood.

"Liar." Dean said sternly and splashed the flask of holy water on her face.

"What the hell?!" She shrieked and her hands shot up to wipe the water from her face. Sam moved quickly, grabbing her hand and cut her arm near her elbow with the silver knife. She screamed and pulled her arm away, slamming the door in their faces. She didn't react to either the holy water or the silver he way a demon or shifter would.

"Hey, we're sorry! We thought you were a..." Dean shouted to the door, hoping she hadn't run out the back door yet. He didn't know how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"Go away! I'm calling the police!" Correy called and then they heard hurried footsteps retreating from the door.

"Wait!" Sam yelled but she didn't respond. Dean motioned for Sam to go around back While Dean scoped her out through the window.

"Listen, we didn't mean to hurt you. We're just looking for our friend Bobby Singer. You said you lived here, we thought you might have done something to hurt him." Dean said loudly and walked slowly across the length of the porch. There was still no response from the girl inside. Dean shrugged and hated to do this, but he lifted his leg and kicked the door in, knocking it halwayf off the hinges in the process.

He heard a surprised shriek from inside and saw the girl bolt across his line of sight, headed for the back door.

"SAMMY!" He called loudly, alerting his brother.

He heard the back door swing open and quick footsteps exited across the back porch, he ran after her. He then heard a loud scream from her. He stood the the back door to see his brother Sam struggling to get a hold on the girl that was now wrapped in both his arms, but bucked to get out.

"Listen, we're not here to hurt you!" Sam said in broken chunks. 'Wow,' He thought. 'This girl has a lot of fight in her, and she's strong for her build.'

Dean rushed to help Sam restrain her, he was about a hundred feet from the squirming too when he saw correy claw at Sam's bicep, drawing blood. She bit down hard on his arm and Sam cried out in pain and released her. She dropped to the ground and took off running, weaving in between stacks of cars and dove into one, pulling out what she needed and turned back to the two that had run after her.

She had a shiny chrome pistol already tucked into her belt and leveled a shotgun she had pulled out of the car in her hands. "Neither of you move." She said in a warning tone.

Sam and Dean stopped dead in their tracks and held up both their hands slightly.

"Listen, we told you, we're not here to hurt you, we're just looking for our friend, Bobby Singer." Sam said sort of breathlessly, Dean stepped forward slightly and She quickly aimed the shotgun at him.

"Then why'd you cut my arm?" She asked sternly. Sam's eyes went down to scope out the cut, it was dripping blood. He might have cut her a little too deep on accident, she was struggling when he cut her.

"We made a mistake, we're just looking for our friend." Dean said and stepped back to where he was before.

"Dean, she said before that he was out on a hunting trip." Sam said turning his head to look at his brother.

"Wait." She said and looked at them over the barrel of the gun. "Dean? As in Dean Winchester?"

"Yeah," Dean said looking her up and down, how'd she know his name. She lowered the shotgun and a small smile broke out on her face.

"Nice to finally meet you, Dean Winchester. I'm Correy Singer."


	3. Bandages

She turned slightly and tossed the rifle back into the broken car. Dean was in shock, somewhat. Bobby had a daughter? How? When?

"It's freezing out here, how about we go inside?" Correy said, crossing her arms, trying to stay warm in the light snow. She walked past the two of them, expecting them to follow her, her boots making crunching noises in the snow.

Sam and Dean, still in shock, stood there looking at eachother. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated and closed his mouth, turning to look at Correy. She had already made it back to the house and stood in the dorrway, holding the screen door open for them.

"C'mon!" She shouted to them. "You'll catch your death out there!"

Sam and Dean shook their heads to clear them and walked to the house. They followed Correy in and she walked to the kitchen, pulling out 2 beers, she handed one to each of them.

"So you boys are looking for my dad?" She said pouring herself a mug of hot chocolate off the stove. She hissed in pain when her cut arm pumped the counter.

"Here, let me look at that." Sam said as Correy sat down, He sat across from her, taking her arm in his hands, he examined the cut and began to clean it. "Sorry..."

"Why did you cut me anyways? Why'd you splash me with water too?" Correy said eyeing them both suspiciously.

"We thought you might have been a shifter or Demon." Sam said casually.

"A what and a what?" Correy said drawing her arm away slowly. Sam looked up at her, confused for a moment, then drew her arm back towards him.

"It's a long story, just forget we said anything." Sam said and looked at his brother, still cleaning her wound.

"How long has Bobby been missing?" Dean asked, not comfortable with referring to Bobby as 'your father.'

"About a week and a half." Correy said and hissed in pain as Sam prodded her wound.

"Why'd you wait to contact us?" Dean asked, leaning up against the wall, arms crossed.

"Because ever since I was a kid, he told me to contact you if he was gone for more than a week. He was rarely gone for more than that, but a couple times he was about a day or two late, I would start to dial, but he'd walk in through that door and hug me." Correy said looking at the front door from the kitchen, she smiled at the memory, but her smile faltered and she looked at Sam who was disinfecting her arm and bandaging it for her.

"No offense, but Bobby's never mentioned you." Dean said straightening up and walking towards, arms still folded in front of him. "And we were around Bobby a lot, he taught us a lot, practically our second father."

"Dean." Sam said in a warning tone.

"No, it's alright." Correy said and sat back in her chair. "He didn't know about me until I was 8, when my mom died. I knew about him though, we never had any contact, but my mom had a journal she kept and she had all of his contact information. I called him and told him what was going on, who I was, and my relation to him. He took me in and raised me, teaching me to hunt, how to shoot a gun, he was a great guy. I've been with him ever since. If he ever had his friends or other people over, he had me stay in my room and not make a single noise until they were gone."

Dean nodded his head and took a drink from his glass beer bottle. Sam finished up bandaging her cut and released the firm hold on her arm.

"There you go. Again, sorry about that." Sam said and Correy retracted her arm, looking at the bandage job.

"Thanks. Nice job with the fix up." Correy looked up at Sam and smiled. Sam smiled back at her and looked over at Dean.

"Speaking of which, why are you so okay with us splashing you with holy water and cutting you with a silver knife?" Dean said suspiciously and pulled up a chair right next to her. She was practically boxed in now. She had a wall to the right, a wall behind, Sam and a table in front of her, and Dean to her left.

"Well upon meeting my dad, Bobby. He did the same to me." Correy said interlocking her fingers on the table, then chuckled. "At first I freaked and ran for it, thinking he was a psycho trying to kill me. Then he showed me that whole library full of stuff on the supernatural. I thought he was even crazier. But hey, I thought it was kinda cool, I mean everyone has a hobby... right?" Correy looked up at Sam from her hands. She liked Sam, he seemed like the nicer of the two brothers.

Just then there was a sound of what seemed like flapping wings behind her and Correy turned her head to see a man standing in the doorway. He just stood there silently. Correy jumped up when she saw him, Dean and Sam followed suit.


End file.
